


Dance around my playlist

by DarkWolfPaw



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfPaw/pseuds/DarkWolfPaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid in Town (Steve/Darcy/Bucky)

New Kid in Town by The Eagles

As Steve walked down the streets of Brooklyn, everyone turning their head looking at him knows just knowing he was Captain America. But then, he sees Darcy waving at him to taking to the dance hall this was their sixth date it was going great. Except he was finding that all those eyes on him made him wander and lose her.  
Of course he should have stuck it out and not bailing out on her time and time again after Bucky came back. How was he to know he would lose her to Bucky? They go dancing when Steve is left against the wall missing what he should have had.


	2. I won’t say I’m in love (Clint/Natasha)

I Won't Say I'm in love from Hercules

Natasha saw Clint across the ballroom of the Avengers party.  
He was making funny faces behind Tony’s back, it wasn’t enough to draw a laugh out of her but it did turn up a slight smirk. 

She cared for him, he was a good friend.

But to see him dance with that woman drew pains she hadn’t felt in a long while it almost felt like jealousy but would that mean she loved him, no she wouldn’t say it was love out loud ever. No one was to know she could feel let alone love. It was better that way. 

She glanced at him again, stupid Clint going and being wonderful.


	3. Natural Blues (Darcy/Loki)

Natural Blues By Moby

Every time she looked at Loki she knew she was in trouble.  
Her heart wouldn’t stop pounding. She was obsessed. She needed to know everything about him. Everything that drove him to destroy, mischief, lies, spinning stories, and walking in the stars.   
She would slip into his cell and let him take her walking amongst the stars every night.  
Her troubles with a god, and nobody knew them. How could they.


	4. Go Your Own Way (Steve/Bucky)

Go your own way By Fleetwood Mac

Steve looked at Bucky across the briefing table but he knew what he was feeling wasn't anger, it was loneliness. Bucky never came over as a friend anymore it was always only sex nothing more. He was willing to give anything and everything for Bucky but sometimes he wishes it was just a little more. Steve decided that it if that was all he could give to Bucky then he would damn well be there for him even if it was just physical.


	5. Vi Sitter I Ventrilo Och Spelar Dota (Darcy/Loki)

Vi Sitter I Ventrilo Och Spelar Dota by Basshunter

So he thought he could beat her at Dota this was her game. Loki had another thing coming he might have bested her at Halo but this was her world to destroy him at.   
Loki thinking he had the upper hand at strategy thought nothing of another war game Darcy threw at him. This was a clicking army leading game even easier than those shooting games Darcy played.   
Suddenly Darcy just looked up at Loki and laughed. Loki confused looked up at saw she had slipped some headphones on and mouthed “You know nothing Jon Snow.”  
Was that supposed to frighten him an insult to his knowledge and the wrong name at that. But seeing that gleam in her eye it only meant trouble. This would be fun.  
As Darcy was listening to her techno beats leading her to drive and counter attack. Going in patterns even Loki would not be able to follow.   
She was creeping up on him it looked as if he was asleep at the mouse.   
As she slayed Loki time and time again it was causing him to slip up more and more with frustration. How could this slip of a midgardian be better at a war game than him?   
After she finally finished him, she just said “Don’t worry be happy.” Then she just laughed.


	6. It's a Kind of Magic (Darcy/Bruce)

It’s a kind of magic by Queen

The Hulk is standing there panting heavily, waiting to smash the next thing to come near him. As he feels a presence behind him, he turns and raises his fists to smash the threat only to pull short seeing that it was his Darcy. Shifting to scoop her up in his large hands he cuddles her gently to his chest. Looking for danger all around making sure she is safe.   
She is telling him it is all safe no more danger. He did it kept her safe. That as much as she liked Hulk cuddles she would like Bruce back now.   
Hulk understands that he can’t give his love Darcy everything that yes that Bruce is needed too, she is a kind of magic to get both sides of this angry coin to work just for her.


	7. Dude looks like a Lady (Clint)

Dude looks like a lady by Aerosmith 

Clint hated this mission more and more. Now Natasha was saying he had to be the one to go into this club. Sure he had to do some fancy black tie stuff before but she was the master at this kind of stuff.  
He was distance right?   
So here he was in the back of a van getting his cover on. He was going to kill her, but if this was what it took.   
He walked in like he owned the place, cause that was all he had, sequins and strappy were not his bag. If he had to wear a dress it should have been at least a nice long, purple and backless thing.


	8. Anything Goes (Darcy/Steve)

Anything Goes By John Barrowman

Steve knew that it has been 70 years since he was in the ice but the world just could not be that much different. He had been trying to woo Darcy for months going on a year. He knew that she was the one that he wanted to marry but he did know if she wanted it. She was a modern gal. Maybe all she wanted was a good time guy. But she did say anything goes in this day and age.


	9. Down with the Sickness (Bucky/Steve)

Down with the Sickness by Disturbed   
Bucky had only been back mentally a few weeks, it had been a long road and only going to be longer with Hydra coming after him. This mission out was no different than any of the others.   
Then it happened Steve went down, his one life line down, the edge of his vision just bled red and the Winter Solder came out and took out anyone that came near him. The Demon in him raging and destroying everything, because his hope was gone. Steve. All of that rage just flowing through him.


	10. What it Feels like for a Girl (women of Avengers)

What it Feels like for a girl by Madonna

There across the way were all the women of the Avengers, gathered to take on this siren that thought it could take their men. Pepper in a suit standing tall, her repulsers humming. Jane holding Mjolnir how she had earned its power only she knew. Natasha was welding Clint’s bow just so she could shoot him with his own weapon, along with her own gun. Darcy holding on to Cap’s Shield and her taser, her boys had better not cross her. The girls were pissed.   
They fought threw their own guys trying not to hurt them too bad but without the boys not having their weapons or own minds it was hardly a fair fight, too bad that they would never remember.  
That siren never had a chance, then again neither did the men in their lives.  
That these beautiful, wonderful women that had power that even their men didn't know would do anything for them, and themselves.


End file.
